Kink Per Couple
by FrankieSunflower
Summary: What it says on the label. Present-day AU, because i'm trying my hand at it, and because vernacular. Slash. Merthur, Lancival, Gweon. No women in sight. WARNING : I don't skimp on language here.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING.**

**This entire fic is silly and full of smut. No pairing is safe. Shameless kinkery abounds. Be kind or be gone.**

**.**

**.**

**Lancival.** Lancelot is obsessed with Percival's junk and puts out like a whore. Percival is a total Big Daddy. First AU modern fic. Size!kink, some SM, mentions of other kinks. I swear like a sailor.

.

.

.

Lancelot shuffled back and slid his hips in line with Percival's. He shuddered as he felt Percival reflexively push down in his sleep, and wondered how long it would be before Percival woke up and they could get down to a proper morning shag.

He smiled, indulging the shaft of stiff manhood with a gluteal squeeze, and remembered the first time he had touched it. In the sheer darkness, blindly fumbling as they drunkenly clutched each other in the night, arousal and shock hitting him simultaneously as he tried to wrap his hand around Percival's dick and finding that he _only just_ could. Percival had been self-conscious about his size at the beginning. The man had confessed that other boys in his youth, in his footy days, had spread rumours about his dad being a giant troll. His experience had been limited, but he made up for it with complete understanding of Lancelot's desires, and an overwhelming sense of enthusiasm.

Lancelot smiled into the covers as he felt Percival shift sleepy above him. It wasn't just the girth. It was the length, too. It was like a generously proportioned salami with a plum on the end. He couldn't fit it in his mouth but that hadn't stopped him trying. It was worth the effort just to hear Percival gasp and whisper to the gods above.

No doubt. Lancelot had won the fucking cock lottery.

Percival began to wake up, but he was still just groggy enough to go on animal instinct. He nudged his dick deeper in the crevice between his boyfriend's cheeks, mumbling and rutting. Lancelot reached back and sought out the smooth head with his hand, using the other to keep some of their combined weight off his chest. Asphyxiation was fun when it was intentional, but he wanted to be fully conscious when Percival put that hot thick piston inside him.

The language started early this morning. Percival pressed his lips to the back of Lancelot's neck, and Lancelot felt his smile.

'Eager little kitten this morning, aren't you?'

Lancelot wiggled his arse in response, feeling the stiff rod of flesh pulse against his hole.

'I'm horny. It's all your fault, you know.'

'You have been a good boy,' Percival allowed, chuckling and pressing a kiss to the shoulder he had been sleeping on moments before. 'You've been very good. Maybe I should give you a reward …' he licked the shell of Lancelot's ear and slid down until he was teasing Lancelot's unprepared hole. '… _you horny little slut_.'

Percival was a boy scout when they were out together. He held hands and cuddled on the couch. He was delightfully, adorably vanilla 80% of the time.

But as soon as they were naked and in position, he became Master of the Bedroom, and Lancelot's place was on his knees, on his back or bent over. That was how they liked it.

Percival woke up enough to rummage in the drawer beside the bed for lube. He threw off the bed sheets and dragged Lancelot's pajama pants down and off, quickly to be followed over the edge of the bed by his own. Lancelot hesitantly suggested that Percival tie him to the headboard with his pajama shirt, but it was new, and Percival couldn't guarantee that he'd be coherent enough to untie him post-sex.

Lancelot stayed face-down on the bed as Percival reclaimed his position atop his lover. Percival started stroking Lancelot with his finger to prepare him, but Lancelot batted him away.

'I'm ready,' he whispered. Percival wasn't sure that was true. But Lancelot liked to feel the full size of it, and the pain apparently made it amazing.

Percival aligned his well-lubed cock with Lancelot's twitching hole. To Percival, it looked so small, like there was no way he could fit inside. Percival began to lower himself onto it, mesmerized as the puckered opening stretched and took in the round, broad head of his cock. Lancelot exhaled shakily.

Percival paused, bracing his weight on his elbows. Then he forced the full length of his cock inside in a single, hard thrust.

He had done it once before by accident hastily one night, and had been surprised to find Lancelot became randy, desperate putty in his hands. It was how they first discovered the depths of Lancelot's masochism. He had shyly asked, later that night, if maybe they could act out a rape fantasy. They hadn't … yet. But they had gotten damn near close. It was next on the list of things-to-do-in-the-bedroom, after maple syrup as a replacement for chocolate body paint.

Lancelot cried out, and his legs widened as he clenched his teeth and willed his body to accommodate the gigantic invasion. It stretched him as if he was a nervous virgin. Even wet with lube, it was still as if a war cannon were being dropped into his body from a height.

Percival grunted and pushed his thick cock deep into Lancelot's arse, groaning as he felt it squeeze in rejection, holding Lancelot's slippery thighs apart with his hands and using his weight advantage to keep his cock buried deep in that delicious, clenching warmth. Lancelot mewed sweetly beneath him, and shivered. It stung, it filled him completely, that raw long thick presence, and he wanted to feel it spurt already, he wanted to feel Percival ooze his pleasure into him until he was dripping wet.

Without warning, Percival drew back and slapped Lancelot's arse with his bare palms.

'Have I been naughty?' Lancelot murmured, brokenly whining as Percival shoved his cock back in and set to brutalizing his bruised hole.

'I can't hear you,' Percival said firmly, pinching Lancelot's thigh.

'Have I been a naughty boy?' Lancelot asked, groaned, hungrily pushing upward with his hips, even though it hurt like hell.

'You've been dirty,' Percival growled, biting Lancelot's shoulder again. 'You're a cock-hungry bitch. I'm treating you how you deserve to be treated.'

Lancelot loved this treatment. Percival knew he did. This harsh, abrupt cruelty. It drove him crazy with lust. Percival pulled all the way out, ignoring Lancelot sharp gasp, and placed the head of his cock against Lancelot's hole, pushing it in, sliding it out, unevenly. He was shining with sweat and lube. Lancelot could feel Percival's eyes on him as he jackhammered, and he wanted to see it, he wanted to watch Percival watch his cock getting sucked into that starving hole. He wanted to see Percival's desire plain on his face.

But face-down was best. He was completely vulnerable face-down, and could imagine that Percival had overpowered him, was totally controlling him …

He felt a sharp sting – oh, yes, he was getting spanked, _beautiful_ – and a groan was torn from his throat.

'I'm your slut, I'm your _bitch_ … oh god, hit me, _hit_ me, oh my ggg …fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuck _YES_, oh … Percival! _Fuck_!'

Percival rapidly pulled his cock out of Lancelot and struck him hard with his bare palm, sending Lancelot jolting forwards and landing on the mattress. He felt Percival climb atop him, felt his palms spread his sore cheeks, felt that huge dick being stuffed inside him again, felt the powerful ache, felt the brutal shove and pull of Percival mercilessly fucking him. He wailed. He couldn't help it. He felt like his hole, the entire base of his spine, was on fire. Percival grabbed a handful of hair and tugged. That was it. That unexpected pain, coupled with Percival's frenzied, unforgiving pace. It was too early in the morning for making it last.

In Lancelot's head, as he screamed in ecstasy, guns went off, and perfectly in time, Percival grunted and exploded inside him. Lancelot felt it, the delicious rush of Percival's juice filling him, and his cries petered out into frantic moans. He felt Percival pump him full of come, and he begged, not caring how filthy he sounded. He would have given up his life if it meant going to a heaven where that orgasm lasted forever. He begged for Percival to keep fucking him, to keeping coming inside him, and that earned him another two sharp spanks, one for each cheek.

He collapsed forward onto the wet bed sheets, and felt the bed dip suddenly beside him as Percival settled down clumsily, breathing hard.

'You … I don't know how I keep up with you,' Percival panted. Lancelot chuckled hazily and crawled over to Percival, wincing at the pain in his lower back. They cuddled into each other's arms, and felt their skin cool slowly.

'Tonight,' Lancelot hesitantly suggested, 'maybe tonight … we could try that role play? The one with me as the stable boy and you as the knight …'

'The one where I overpower you, tie you to the bed, and use you to act out my depraved fantasies?'

Lancelot nodded, stroking Percival's sweat-streaked chest. _Please say yes please say yes please say yes_ …

Percival pretended to think about it for a while. Then he looked down to meet Lancelot's eyes.

'Could one of those depraved fantasies be fisting?'

If Lancelot could simultaneously glow, vibrate and shoot stars of excitement out of his eyes, that is exactly what would have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur x Merlin x Gwaine x Leon.**

This one is longer, because there is twice as much man-love in it. And because I had to stop myself with the Lancival fic, before Percival inserted something into Lancelot that was against regulations.

Established A/M, G/L. Arthur is possessive, Merlin is greedy. Arthur goes with the "legalize marijuana" argument; _let_ Merlin have more c*ck, so he can maintain control over how much c*ck Merlin gets, and Merlin doesn't have to go behind his back to get moar c*ck.

.

.

.

Arthur and Leon would never admit they had been talked into it. If they were more outspoken, they might have discovered in one conversation how long their boyfriends had been carefully, strategically wearing them down, until finally the day had come when a wary agreement was made to give it a go. The blonde men reassured themselves that it wouldn't be awkward. They had known each other since childhood, had been each other's first experiments. They'd also known what they were in for when they first took on their now long-standing partners. In Arthur's case, Merlin had always been affectionate and open-minded. That he wanted to try a foursome wasn't a shock. In Leon's case, Gwaine had already embarked on his mission to attempt every intimate adventure known to man when they first met. It was well-known that he had a "more the merrier" approach to sex.

So the four of them set the date for the long weekend.

_**AM**_

Arthur forced himself to be fair. Merlin had made compromises for _him_, after all. He had patiently put up with Arthur's bouts of unapologetic refusal to communicate. Arthur had been indifferent and sometimes mean in the past in response to Merlin's sensitivity, but the man never complained. It wasn't too much to ask, really, to indulge this little fantasy. It wasn't like Merlin was asking for an open relationship. Just one night of romping with friends. Naked. In their bed.

Arthur and Merlin spent the Saturday getting the house ready. Merlin had vacuumed, done a massive clean-out of the bedroom and a subsequent large load of washing ("how did that many socks and briefs get under the bed any way?") and changed the bed sheets. There wasn't a lot for Arthur to do except pick up a couple of bottles of wine, some fruit and a spare tube of lube. Theirs was almost empty, and apparently, according to Leon, Gwaine could get "carried away". Arthur silently wondered, gut twisting a little, exactly what Gwaine did when he got carried away which required extra lubricant, but he hadn't had the nerve to ask.

When he got home, Merlin had done a once-over of the kitchen and was sitting on the drying floor in his old worn track pants, picking at a little black mark on the edge of a tile.

'We're going to be spending most of the time in the bedroom, you know,' Arthur said, dangling a pear by its stalk in front of Merlin's face. 'You didn't have to spring clean.'

'I know. I just wanted everything to look nice.' Merlin bit into the pear, looking distant. Then he grinned, and glanced up at Arthur's thoughtful expression. 'I'm a bit nervous, I guess.'

'You're not the only one,' Arthur admitted. He dumped the shopping bag on the counter and settled next to Merlin. 'Shower sex is good for nerves,' he added lightly, stroking Merlin's thigh with his fingertips.

'I want to save my strength,' Merlin said, with fake affront. 'I've expended too much energy making this house look nice as it is.'

Arthur slapped Merlin's leg, and Merlin laughed. His smile remained on his face as he looked over Arthur's cheekbones, his nose and lips. He leaned over and pecked Arthur's cheek, near his mouth. He knew Arthur wouldn't have agreed to anything like this unless his feelings were genuine. He reminded himself of these moments of evidence whenever he felt the slightest pang of fear.

Arthur turned to face him and responded to the kiss, cupping Merlin's cheek and drawing his tongue across Merlin's bottom lip.

'Behave yourself,' Merlin whispered. 'Save it up for tomorrow.'

_**GL**_

Leon made himself look forward to it. It could be fun. Arthur was handsome, Merlin was sweet. He knew (god, how he knew) Gwaine was naturally flamboyant in bed (and in shower, chair, couch, floor, kitchen bench top, etc), and that the mere fact the man had stayed so unflinchingly loyal for so long was a miracle, given how many sexual partners he was used to having. It would be a new experience. Leon could afford this challenge. He could show Gwaine how daring, how not-stuffy he could be.

He arrived home, tugged off his gloves, and was about to head straight to the kitchen for a beer when he heard music playing in the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes, Leon prepped himself for another mini quarrel and a slap. That was how the "ipod speaker-stand in the bathroom" argument usually went, plus or minus a make-up blowjob.

He readied himself to go with the "you'll electrocute yourself" stance, but then he reached the door. He stopped dead in his tracks, and stared.

The speakers were playing Van Halen and Gwaine was naked, except for the silver necklace around his neck and a lazy grin of greeting. He was seated on the edge of the bath, with the detachable shower head balanced over one knee.

'I know,' Gwaine said, looking utterly unconcerned. 'I'll electrocute myself. Relax, it's at the other end of the counter. I'm not completely stupid.'

Leon crossed the distance between them and looked at what Gwaine was doing.

'Are you … trimming your pubic hair?'

Gwaine nodded casually. 'That's right. It was getting a bit wild down there, I want to make a good first impression on the boys in case there's a chance for a repeat performance.'

'You're using my nail scissors.'

'I always use your nail scissors.'

Leon rubbed his face in an effort to hide his grimace. He used those to trim his _beard_. He knew it made him look fussy, but still. 'You're a dirty, dirty hobo, Gwaine.'

'And apparently you fancy dirty hobos.'

'I mean it. Get your own scissors.'

'I don't use them often.'

'Get your own.'

Gwaine tilted Leon's face up with his fingertips and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose. 'Would you still love me if I used your computer to watch porn?'

Leon pinched the nail scissors from Gwaine's hand and wrestled him into the empty bath.

'Alright! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't use your computer. Why would I watch porn when I have the sexiest man alive in my bed every night?'

'You _do_ watch porn, Gwaine.'

'Yeah, but I replace all the men with you in my head.'

'Of course you do.'

Leon went to stand up, but Gwaine tugged him back down and held him tightly, wrapping his bare thighs around Leon's jean-clad legs.

'When I don't, I'm replacing them with me. Where do you think I got the idea to cover your nipples in honey?'

Leon blushed. 'That was from a porno?'

'Originally it was whipped cream, but we were out, so I had to make do.'

Leon tilted his head in interest. He did feel like the unimaginative one when Gwaine went and did things like that. Maybe he ought to watch something from Gwaine's collection. Just for inspiration.

**FUNTIME**

When Merlin opened the door to the doorbell, all potential awkwardness was eradicated by Gwaine immediately sweeping the boy off his feet and carrying him down the hall, shouting his arrival greeting to Arthur, who had put himself a safe distance away.

Leon followed the sound of Merlin's laughter into the kitchen, where Arthur was picking at a plate of berries. Merlin tried to slap his hand away, but again Gwaine intervened, wrapping his arms around Merlin's middle and asking Arthur to feed him something.

In response to Leon's vague frown, Arthur readily picked a fruit from the plate. 'That was the deal. All body parts on all parties are fair game today.'

Gwaine, as Arthur flicked a blueberry into his wide-open mouth, chuckled in interest.

'All body parts?' he repeated, licking a purple drop from the corner of his mouth. 'Starting right now?'

'Manners. Consider this a prelude to foreplay,' Leon said. He had a feeling he had tried to have this discussion with Gwaine in the car on the way over, but to no avail. Gwaine, and apparently Merlin too, were anxious to get started.

Arthur, everyone silently noticed, seemed to have overcome any initial guardedness on the subject of having another man touch Merlin. Leon and Gwaine were close, trusted friends; this was why the couples had chosen each other for this. That was the whole point of this day, so no restrictions on who kissed who.

'He's right,' Merlin said, watching Arthur hold out a strawberry in offering to Leon. 'We wouldn't want this to be over too quickly.'

Leon gently took Arthur's wrist in his hand and leaned in, touching the tip of the strawberry with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth.

They had taken a bottle of wine and four glasses into the bedroom before things seriously warmed up. Arthur rearranged the picture carefully in his head, and it made it easier. He wasn't Merlin's partner, giving another two men permission to do things to his boyfriend. No; it was a naked free-for-all, with three men who looked like underwear models, and Arthur had access to all of them tonight.

He would ordinarily have felt like a pervert, watching as Leon and Gwaine shared a passionate kiss on the edge of the bed. But instead, with Merlin settled leaning into his arm, he felt like a pimp, in control. This was his house. These three were his boys. He could watch and do whatever he bloody well wanted.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, and a look passed between them. Then Merlin sat up, placed his drink on the bedside table, and shuffled on his knees over to where their friends had barely parted lips and were glancing over to see who had taken an interest in their display of affection. Arthur leaned back into the pillows.

Gwaine pulled Merlin onto his lap and pressed a line of kisses up the boy's neck. Leon retrieved their wine glasses from the floor by the bed, drained his, and deposited them on the bedside table with Arthur and Merlin's.

Gwaine ran his hands up under Merlin's shirt, then down again, teasing, touching where he hadn't had permission to touch before. Arthur felt a hand on his leg. He looked up to where Leon knelt beside him on the bed, where Merlin had been before.

'You look like you could do with a distraction,' Leon murmured.

Arthur had conditioned himself to get horny that morning, and now, in the late afternoon, he couldn't seem to turn it off. He had never noticed – well, he _had_ noticed, he knew Leon had a deep voice, that sometimes it even sounded like he was purring. He had noticed that Leon was capable of cuteness, handsomeness, sexiness, while Gwaine could do sexiness and Merlin could only really manage cute, and Arthur's own claim was solely on being traditionally handsome. Leon was all three plus smoking hot. And it was much easier for Arthur to appreciate that when Leon, tall, gruff, _aroused_ Leon was towering over him in bed, looking at him like he had made a firm resolve to get his cock in there somewhere at some point tonight.

Leon must have seen the willingness in Arthur's eyes. Without waiting for a word of response, he swung one leg over Arthur's waist so he was straddling him, leant down, and trailed his lips down Arthur's neck, breath warming his skin, hands pulling apart Arthur's shirt where it got in his way.

It was so different, so _not Merlin_ – Merlin was skinny, deft and impatient with clothing. Leon was slow, sensuous, he took his time. He was physically bigger. His hands, his torso, his legs. Arthur felt like the upper half of his body was being engulfed. The feel of Leon's facial hair on his skin was alien, and when he withdrew so he could undo the rest of the buttons on Arthur's shirt, Arthur could smell the wine on his breath.

It was almost like the first time, except now he knew what he was doing. Or at least, what he was supposed to be doing. Leon had taken the lead without Arthur even noticing.

At some point, Merlin and Gwaine's attention had been piqued by the men at the head of the bed. Merlin, now topless, lay down beside Arthur, reaching between Leon's legs to undo the last button on his shirt and tucking his face between Arthur's shoulder and head to kiss his earlobe. Gwaine had settled on a chair behind the bed that dirty clothes usually went on, eyes focussed intently on Leon.

Leon smiled wryly at Merlin, then paused, and dived down for a kiss. It seemed to be a matter of who caught it first. Arthur found himself leaning up to steal the kiss while Merlin pouted beside him, settling for running his hand up Leon's thigh and reaching behind for a shy squeeze.

Leon smiled into the kiss and let Arthur slip his tongue into his mouth, sliding down and letting his legs straighten out parallel to Arthur's, so he was lying almost completely on top of him, with his elbows supporting most of his weight.

To Leon, it felt good, strange, but delicious, kissing Arthur like this with Gwaine observing from the chair beside the bed, and Merlin snuggled up to Arthur's side with his wandering hands. It felt wrong, in the best kind of way. It made him want to explore further.

Leon aligned himself and rolled his hips, pressing down on Arthur's erection with his own, and revelled in the breathy moan that produced. He did it again, grinding unevenly, holding back when his body demanded more. As he'd hoped, Arthur pushed up, encouraged him, the kiss becoming more fervent. Leon heard the rustle of clothing and wondered who had taken off their pants.

He drew back, released Arthur from the kiss, and pulled himself up on his knees. Arthur was flushed, his hair a mess, his lips parted. Leon drew on his willpower and sat back on his heels, while Arthur sat up and let Merlin (naked except for his boxers, which were tented and needed to come off) go in for a kiss.

Leon pulled his shirt over his head and threw it off the bed. Gwaine caught it. Leon looked over. Gwaine's expression was dark. It sent a thrill through his body.

Merlin helped Arthur the rest of the way out of his shirt and Arthur's hands went around him, under his boxers to hold his bum and pull him closer, further onto his lap. Leon heard him whisper,

'This was a very good idea.'

Leon smiled to himself, and when he saw Gwaine smile in response, he stood and approached the chair.

'Join the party, will you?'

'But I've got a front row seat,' Gwaine teased. He lifted his leg, knee bent, and played with Leon's jeans button with his toes. Leon grabbed Gwaine's leg and pulled gently, forcing Gwaine to stand, unless he wanted to fall.

Arthur and Merlin were watching. 'I like it when he gets like that,' Merlin whispered impishly. 'You like it when _I_ get like that,' Arthur replied.

Gwaine loosely placed his hands on Leon's sides and sighed against his chin. 'Let me play with Arthur. I want to watch you tear Merlin's boxers off.'

Leon looked over to the bed, where Merlin immediately sat up attentively, eyes widening and a smile of enthusiasm ghosting across his features.

He had skipped from kissing Gwaine to grinding against Arthur and now he was being offered an intoxicatingly submissive Merlin. He'd enjoyed the few moments Gwaine had allowed him the power of domination, and the chance to explore further with another man suddenly didn't feel so whorish. It felt good.

'I'm going to have to lock you in so you don't follow them home, aren't I?' Arthur said to Merlin as Merlin rolled onto the middle of the bed, avidly watching Leon unzip his fly.

'Or you could put me on a leash,' Merlin suggested. Leon got on his hands and knees on the bed and crawled toward Merlin. He didn't stop advancing until he had cornered Merlin, and let himself appreciate Merlin's slightness as opposed to Gwaine's muscular form. Merlin was lithe, he teased by playing the bottom, but always retained that coy clever look. Leon knew that whatever he did to Merlin, it would only be because Merlin let him do it.

He liked the idea of exploring that theory. What could he make Merlin do?

Leon ran his broad hands up Merlin's ribcage, tweaked his nipples, and slowed at his shoulders, before moving down again, feeling Merlin's vulnerable frame. He kept his eyes on Merlin's face as he moved, and was pleased to see small flinches, as if Merlin wasn't used to this much eye contact. Leon and Gwaine always looked at each other when they were intimate. They wanted to see each other's reactions. They wanted to see each other's bodies respond. Merlin kept closing his eyes, as if he just wanted to feel it. Or maybe he was picturing Arthur. Leon hoped Arthur copied him in the bedroom after this. The thought alone made him swell with pride.

Leon ran his fingertips under the waistband of Merlin's boxers and then slid his thumb up under the hem, gently stroking inward until he felt Merlin's straining cock.

Merlin exhaled shakily, and opened his eyes again. He watched Leon's hand, disappearing under the silk leg of his boxers, feeling his large hand close around his shaft.

'No fair,' Gwaine muttered from the other end of the bed where he had relaxed into the pillows, one arm behind Arthur's head, the other on his chest. Merlin's spine had arched in response and Leon had wanted instantly to see how he behaved when he was getting sucked off. 'I want to see what you're doing,' Gwaine complained.

'He's one hell of a tease,' Arthur said, and Leon focussed his attention back on the panting, wriggling Merlin, but not before he saw Gwaine place one hand on Arthur's abdomen, tracing the line of his briefs.

He stroked Merlin's cock slowly, and as he did he felt a distinct lack of hair. He smiled to himself, while Merlin pressed his head back into the covers, eyes squeezed shut. This was new. And a little kinky.

Without any warming, he removed his hand from Merlin's crotch, threw Merlin's legs back together, grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and yanked them down and off, tossing them to the other end of the room. Merlin gasped loudly, earning a chuckle from Arthur, and a horny chuckle from Gwaine. Then Leon descended on his prey, allowing no chance of escape. He swept his hands down Merlin's arms to his wrists, and pinned them to the bed. Then he bit Merlin's neck, moved down, gently worried Merlin's nipples between his teeth, leaving small red dots on Merlin's chest and belly as he zeroed in.

This was one trick Leon had learned by experience. Gwaine had hated it at first, having his hands trapped, being unable to shield himself as he was attacked, bitten, knowing where Leon was headed and half-scared Leon would bite him down there too. The unexpectedness and slight terror had turned to abrupt sheer pleasure once Leon reached his target. If there was one thing he could give unfailingly well, every single time, it was head.

Ever since Gwaine, Leon hadn't done it for anyone else. But the rules were different tonight. Here was a whole new body to explore.

He gave an especially merciless nip to the skin just beneath Merlin's navel, earning a weak cry and a brief but powerful struggle as Merlin tried to free his hands. He writhed beneath Leon, but there was no way he'd be allowed to escape. Not until Leon reached his destination.

At the other end of the bed, Arthur tensed, concern flitting across his expression. Gwaine coaxed him back, letting his hand squeeze the bulge in Arthur's underwear. 'Just watch. He knows what he's doing.'

Leon nuzzled Merlin's balls, oddly enjoying the sensation of bare skin where there was usually hair, and induced a little more terror by just barely scraping his teeth over the tender skin at the base of Merlin's cock. It was stiff, betraying the excitement Merlin felt despite all his struggling, and all the fear that came with having Leon's gnawing teeth that close to his manhood.

Leon drifted over the tip of Merlin's cock, blew on it gently, and looked up the pale planes of Merlin's body to see his writhing slow to an almost sensual dance.

Arthur was dead still, eyes fixed upon Merlin and Leon, with Gwaine palming his lap beside him. The tension in the air was palpable.

_All this because of a blowjob_, Leon thought. _I must be incredible_.

He swallowed Merlin's dick in one go. Merlin released a long breath in a moan and tried to cant his hips upward, but Leon's hands moved to his thighs and pinned him down. With his hands suddenly free, Merlin tangled his long fingers in Leon's curly hair and left them there as Leon felt the tip against the back of his throat, and counted the differences between this cock and Gwaine's. He began with sharp but strong sucks, hollowing out his cheeks and tightening his lips around the base of Merlin's cock. He wanted to softly pinch Merlin's balls as well but Merlin was a wriggler, and if Leon didn't hold him down with both hands he was afraid he'd get kicked.

Arthur didn't settle back down. He was sitting bolt upright, and Gwaine's hand was in his pants now, mimicking the small but pressure-building movements of Leon's mouth. Suddenly Arthur found himself pushed down on the covers a foot away from Merlin, while Gwaine manoeuvred both their pants off. Now Leon was the only man in the room wearing any item of clothing, and his mouth was doing obscene things to Merlin's balls. He was trying to recall exactly what problem he had had with this earlier, but it was now impossible to think about anything.

'You're not going to bite me,' Arthur said strictly to Gwaine. 'Hickeys I'm fine with, but no teeth.'

Gwaine chuckled and lifted one of Arthur's feet up to kiss it. 'Spoilsport. Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of biting your tender, sensitive skin, princess.'

Arthur pinched Gwaine's nipple, and in return, Gwaine landed atop him and stuck his tongue in his mouth.

A resounding, guttural groan from Merlin caused them both to look over. He was gripping Leon's head, holding it down, one leg thrown over Leon's shoulder with the other still pinned. Arthur watched Merlin's hips shift restlessly on the covers and caught a glimpse of Leon's hand underneath. So that was the source of Merlin's groans. Leon's hand underneath was moving quickly, mercilessly jabbing and twisting into Merlin's body. Arthur hazily registered that Leon hadn't gone for lube, but it was impossible to respond to anything but Gwaine's hand, closed in a fist around his manhood, furiously rubbing and tugging at his cock. Besides, Merlin was really enjoying the rough treatment, going by his whimpers and growls of "oh god, oh _fuck_, oh _yyesssss_".

Leon abruptly released Merlin's cock from his mouth, and retrieved his fingers from Merlin's body. His expression was dark, his hair falling in his eyes and more dishevelled than usual. One fluid movement and he was completely nude, and Gwaine chuckled as Arthur and Merlin stared at the large prize hanging down towards Merlin's thighs.

'I'd forgotten how big it was,' Arthur said in an attempt at casualness.

'How selfish,' Merlin gasped, blushing furiously under Leon's heavy stare. 'Keeping that all to yourself.'

Gwaine descended on Arthur again, working his way down, manoeuvring himself between Arthur's legs as Leon scooped Merlin up with one arm and flipped him over after a vicious kiss. Arthur haphazardly threw out his arm and grabbed a pillow to prop up his head. He wanted a good view of everything but could barely decide what to look at, between Merlin's face as Leon licked a path from the base of his spine up to the back of his neck, to Leon's hands as he coated the impressive bulk of flesh between his legs with lube, to Gwaine and the flippant way his tongue mapped the soft outlines of muscle on his abdomen.

Leon nuzzled Merlin's neck, gently kissing the back of his neck, and Arthur settled firmly on what to look at. Slowly, teasingly, Leon pressed the head of his cock into Merlin's twitching hole, pushing apart his cheeks with his broad hands, making Merlin gasp and whimper into the sheets. Then, not pulling out, not giving warning, there was the sharp slap of Leon's hips slamming against Merlin's backside, pushing down firmly, his full length buried inside Merlin's body as he gritted his teeth in self-control. That sight, the sight of his gentle, lithe boyfriend, keening at the mercy of the masculine ferocity that was Leon, had Arthur teetering at the edge of orgasm.

'Not yet, princess,' Gwaine said, pinching Arthur's thigh to bring him back down. 'I haven't even licked it yet.'

Merlin was jerkily moving his legs further apart, and Leon was grinding into him with mounting desperation. Arthur kept his eyes fixated on them as he blindly groped for Gwaine's body.

'If you suck it …' he said, though it came out a little more garbled than that, 'I won't be able to hold on. Get up here.'

Leon thumped aggressively into Merlin's spreadeagled and shivering body, getting faster with each brazen moan. Gwaine, still staring at them, shuffled up Arthur's body and rested his head on Arthur's collarbone, facing the violently undulating couple beside them, helping Arthur's hand find their twitching erections between their bodies. Fumbling until they found a rhythm, they started stroking each other's cocks in earnest, quickly and almost in time to Leon's thrusts.

Arthur, suddenly and wildly frantic, pressed his face into Gwaine's neck. Leon grunted and Merlin fell into garbled whimpering, and the bed shook, and that squeezing hand … the sheer tightness … their cocks pressed together … Arthur fell apart in Leon's boyfriend's arms, come oozing down his length, spread by the smooth but quick rubbing of Gwaine's hand. Moments later, he heard the tell-tale cry that usually signalled Merlin's orgasm, and turned his head to see Leon – god of self-control – slow his pace, keep Merlin going as long as he could, before pulling out and exploding across Merlin's long, rolling back. Merlin melted into the bed, hands still fisting the sheets.

Gwaine had lifted his hand to his mouth, but in a moment of impulse, he sluggishly pulled himself over to where Leon was teetering naked on his heels, and drew a finger across his lip. Arthur wanted to look everywhere at once, but mostly he felt like passing out.

Panting and sore and hazy, Arthur and Merlin managed to curl and fidget into each other's arms in the centre of the bed. Leon and Gwaine, both warm and firm and sticky, cocooned the couple in their arms.

Over Merlin's head, Leon found Gwaine's eyes and sent him a sleepy smile. Gwaine grinned, winked in his sex-stoned way, and fumbled to find Leon's hand atop the tangled mass of muscle and bone and sweaty skin. They twined their fingers together and felt a light vibration as Arthur chuckled.

'How romantic,' Arthur drawled. 'Hand-holding. Are we going to braid each other's hair next?'

'You're ruining the moment, Arthur,' Gwaine grunted, lightly squeezing Leon's hand as if to insist he not let go.

'How do you ruin a moment like this?' Merlin asked sleepily, pushing his face further into Arthur's neck and sighing. 'It feels like I've died and gone to heaven.'

'I've been feeling like that for the past hour and a half,' Leon agreed, squeezing Gwaine's hand back and leaning forward over his two friends to offer a kiss.

It was half an hour before anyone got out of bed. Merlin struggled out of the mountain of limbs and collapsed onto the floor, gingerly rising to his feet and stretching his arms and legs. Arthur tilted his head up to watch.

'So,' Merlin began, blearily, grinningly chipper as if he'd just woken up after a long, long sleep. 'Anyone want to join me in the shower?'

.

.

.

.

(btw – apologies to those who are wondering what the fuck I was doing with that random shit about pubes and Leon's nail scissors. Won't happen again. I am just so, so sure that Gwaine would be THAT kind of housemate.)


End file.
